Love Werewolf
by Lilyan Park EXO HardShipper
Summary: The new chap is up! Benih yang tertanam dalam tubuh Luhan menentukan hidup dan mati Luhan/HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/YAOI/M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Lilyan ParkByunOhXiKimDoHuangWu

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan, milik EXOstan/tic, milik SME, dan milik couple masing-masing, but this fic is mine ^^

**Warning** : It's **YAOI**, **NC**, **M-Preg**, Typo(s), OOC. Yang masih di bawah umur dan atau merasa otaknya masih polos dan tidak ingin kepolosannya ternodai, mohon menjauh dari fic Lily. Karena bisa jadi semua fic yang Lily buat, mengandung unsur **YAOI** dan **NC**

**Length** : Chapter

**Rate** : M

**Summary** : Fic ini datang dari otak fujoshi Lily yang udah yadong akut ^^

**~**O**~**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**No SiDers**

**.**

**No Bash/Flame**

**.**

**And Review Please**

**~**O**~**

Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan tari di Jeju National University. Aku hanya seorang namja biasa yang baru pindah beberapa bulan lalu dari China. Aku pindah ke Jeju. Pulau indah dengan curah hujan yang cukup tinggi. Tinggal lama di Jeju, bukan berarti aku dapat menghafal semua tempat di Jeju, bahkan aku bisa di katakan buruk dalam menghafal jalan.

"Luhanie, kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Dia Do Kyungsoo. Namja manis bermata bulat, dengan suara khasnya yang lembut. Dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan vocal.

"Hm, ne. Kajja" dia adalah sahabatku, walau kami berbeda jurusan, tapi dia adalah orang pertama yang ku kenal saat pertama kali aku masuk ke Jeju National University. Siapa yang tak mengenal nya. Namja manis dengan suara lembut bak malaikat, dan penghargaan-penghargaan yang di dapatnya patut di banggakan.

"Hei, kalian mau pergi kemana?" Oh, dan satu lagi. Byun Baekhyun namja yang tak kalah manis nya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia masuk jurusan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Yah, mereka berdua memiliki suara yang merdu. Bahkan sempat ada orang yang menawari Baekhyun untuk rekaman, dan menjadikan nya sebagai penyanyi terkenal. Tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan ia bahkan belum lulus kuliah. Mereka berdua memiliki hal yang patut mereka banggakan. Sedangkan aku, apa yang patut ku banggakan? Sifatku yang sedikit penakut dan ceroboh.

"Kami akan makan siang bersama. Kau mau ikut?"

"Hwa! Aku ikut!"

**~**O**~**

**Author Pov**

"Pulang kuliah nanti, kita pergi jalan-jalan ke hutan belakang gedung universitas, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo berucap sambil memakan bekal yang di buatnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Lagi pula, jam terakhir kuliahku kosong kok!" Luhan menjawab sambil melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan nya.

"Baiklah nanti siang kita bertemu di hutan belakang gedung, ne!"

"Ne. Ah, aku harus kembali ke kelas ku. Jam kuliah ku akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Sampai bertemu nanti siang!" Luhan berjalan terburu-buru menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih asyik mengunyah makanan mereka masing-masing

**~**O**~**

**Luhan Pov**

"Ah, akhirnya. Jam kuliahku selesai" aku milirik arlojiku. Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun belum selesai dengan jam kuliah mereka. Lebih baik aku pergi saja dulu ke hutan belakang universitas.

.

"Hwa! Kyeopta" aku baru tahu jika hutan belakang universitas begitu indah, dengan pepohonan hijau yang tinggi-tinggi dan sebuah kolam kecil berair jernih. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke hutan belakang universitas. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya takut pergi sendiri dan tidak bisa kembali atau bisa dibilang aku takut tersesat. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak pandai menghafal jalan dan tempat? Oh, iya. Aku belum memberitahu Kyungsoo.

**To : Kyungsoo**

**Kyungsoo-ah, aku pergi duluan ne! Cepatlah, aku menunggumu!**

Aku kembali memasukan ponselku ke dalam saku celanaku. Ah, udara disini benar-benar sejuk. Sepertinya ini tempat yang cocok untuk melepas penat saat Kuliah.

SREK

Eh, sepertinya aku melihat seseorang di balik semak itu. Aku berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang di lakukan orang itu di sana? Sedikit mencurigakan.

SREK

OMO? A—apa yang dia lakukan? Di—dia m—memakan... Apa dia sudah gila. I—ini benar-benar mengerikan. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Aku berjalan mundur dengan perlahan tanpa suara. I—ini mengerikan...

CREK

Oh, No. Aku benar-benar tak dapat bernafas dengan benar. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arahku. Dia benar-benar terlihat mengerikan dan menjijikan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan darah. Ya tuhan, selamatkan aku.

Aku berlari sekuat yang aku bisa. Masuk kedalam hutan. Aku tak peduli walau aku harus tersesat sekali pun. Lebih baik dari pada harus tertangkap oleh orang gila sepertinya.

SRET

BRUK

"AAKHH!"

.

**Author POV**

Luhan berteriak kesakitan saat punggung nya menghantam sebuah pohon dengan keras. Luhan mencoba untuk berdiri, dengan seluruh tubuh nya yang terasa remuk, menghindari namja yang telah mendorongnya ke pohon.

Tidak bisa, tubuhnya tidak kuat bahkan untuk sekedar berdiripun rasanya sulit. Ia, melempar apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Melempari namja bermata merah yang terus berjalan ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tajam.

SET

"Aaakhh! Appoo.. hiks..." Luhan hanya bisa meringis, saat namja itu mengangkat tubuhnya, dan melemparnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Baiklah, panggil Luhan namja cengeng. Tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, yang terasa remuk, membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Lututnya sedikit tergores, darah segar mengalir dari lututnya. Membuat namja yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Luhan dengan mata tajam nya mengendus. Mengendus bau darah yang mengalir di lutut Luhan. Menatap tajam ke arah Luhan, sebelum tubuhnya perlahan bergerak menuju lutut Luhan, meraihnya, dan menjilat darah yang mengalir di lutut Luhan, terus menyedot darah dari luka itu. Meremas lutut Luhan, seakan menyuruh darah agar terus keluar.

"Akhhh.. hiks.." Luhan mencoba melepaskan lutut nya yang mulai berdenyut sakit dan perih. Menarik paksa lututnya.

GEP

Luhan berhenti memberontak saat kedua tangan nya di pegang dengan keras, oleh namja itu. Mata tajam yang terus menatap Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Mengendus aroma tubuh Luhan di lehernya. Menjulurkan lidahnya di leher Luhan, menjilat leher Luhan dengan hati-hati. Menyedot leher Luhan di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher, meninggalkan bekas keunguan di sana.

"Hiks... Lepasskan.. arghh.. aku.. hiks..."

SRET

Merobek pakaian yang di kenakan Luhan, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus Luhan. Luhan mencoba untuk berontak, tapi sia-sia. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sakit dan lemas. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Berdoa supaya Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun dapat menemukan nya, dan menolong nya dari namja gila ini.

Namja itu terus melucuti pakaian yang di kenakan Luhan. Membuat tubuh Luhan telanjang. Memandang tubuh mulus Luhan dengan tatapan lapar. Mulutnya yang berlumur darah, perlahan meraih junior Luhan, dan melahapnya, menyedotnya, dan mengocok junior Luhan.

"Hiks,,," menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lemas. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memberontak sama sekali.

"ARGHH.." Luhan mengeluarkan cairan nya di mulut namja itu. Cairan putih bercampur darah sedikit mengalir di sudut bibir namja itu. Ia mulai membuka celana yang ia kenakan, mengeluarkan benda panjang yang sudah tegang dan mengeras.

JLEB

"ARKKHH... APPO... hiks... berhenti.. hiks.. appoo" dengan sekali hentakan namja itu memasukan junior nya ke dalam hole Luhan. Menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kepalanya mendongkak saat ia merasakan nikmat. Merasakan ketat nya hole Luhan. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata nya.

"ARGHH... AHHH..." Luhan kembali mengeluarkan cairan nya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di holenya.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Walau Luhan tak bisa melihat langit sore karena pepohonan yang lebat. Tapi, ia tahu waktu sudah berlalu sangat cepat. Dia belum melihat teman-teman nya. Apa kedua teman nya mencarinya? Mencari Luhan yang menghilang?

"LUHANIE? DIMANA KAU?"

"LUHANIE APA KAU MENDENGAR KAMI?"

Itu mereka. Mereka benar-benar mencari Luhan. Rasa nya Luhan ingin berteriak dan mengatakn bahwa dirinya ada di sini. tapi, rasa nya suaranya menghilang. Seperti ada yang menghalangi di tenggorokan nya. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Menangis tanpa suara.

Namja bermata merah, ah tidak. Matanya berubah menjadi coklat. Ia memandang ke arah sumber suara dan menatap Luhan secara bergantian. Ia terlihat kaget. Lalu melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Memakai kembali pakaian nya dengan asal. Berlari dengan cepat ke dalam hutan.

Dengan tubuh lemas, Luhan mengambil satu-satunya pakian yang masih bisa ia pakai. Bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Menekuk kedua lututnya. Menundukan kepalanya, dan kembali menangis.

"LUHANIE AP— OMO? LUHANIE!" Kyungsoo menemukan nya. Berjalan ke arah Luhan yang menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun meraih kemeja Luhan yang sudah tak berbentuk. Memandang Luhan dengan penuh tanya. Memandang wajah sedih Luhan. Telah terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa Luhan.

"Bau ini?" Kyungsoo mengendus aroma tubuh Luhan. Aroma sperma mengguar dari tubuh Luhan. Ia menatap sendu ke arah Luhan.

"Luhanie?"

**~**O**~**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Entah kenapa fic ini tiba-tiba di hapus oleh pihak ffn. Tadinya Lily gak mau publish ulang fic ini. Tapi, karena temen sekaligus sahabat Lily terus merengek supaya Lily publis ulang ini fic, jadi Lily publish ulang. Terserah tanggapan reader mau review lagi atau enggak, karena Lily udah ngenes waktu mau update chap 3 eh tiba-tiba fic nya udah ngilang gitu aja. Lily jadi males buat lanjutin nya. Kalaupun Lily lanjut, mungkin jika mood Lily udah baikan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Lilyan ParkByunOhXiKimDoHuangWu

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan, milik EXOstan/tic, milik SME, dan milik couple masing-masing, but this fic is mine ^^

**Warning** : It's **YAOI**, **NC**, **M-Preg**, Typo(s), OOC. Yang masih di bawah umur dan atau merasa otaknya masih polos dan tidak ingin kepolosannya ternodai, mohon menjauh dari fic Lily. Karena bisa jadi semua fic yang Lily buat, mengandung unsur **YAOI** dan **NC**

**Length** : Chapter

**Rate** : M

**Summary** : Fic ini datang dari otak fujoshi Lily yang udah yadong akut ^^

**~**O**~**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**No SiDers**

**.**

**No Bash/Flame**

**.**

**And Review Please**

**~**O**~**

Tubuh mungil yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur, bergerak dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuh nya. "Nghh.." lenguhan-lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil yang terlihat memutih. Tubuh nya tak berhenti bergerak, dengan tangan yang terus meremas seprei putih di bawah tubuhnya.

"AHH... hah.. hah.." ia terbangun dengan nafas berat. Matanya bergerak melihat setiap sudut kamar nya dengan takut dan gelisah. Mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti tak dapat bernafas.

DUG

Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Seperti ada seseorang yang menendang nya dari dalam. Tapi, ia tak menghiraukan nya. Ia mencoba kembali tertidur. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang basah dengan keringat, mencoba memejamkan matanya.

DUG

Tapi, lagi-lagi perutnya berbunyi. Tendangan-tendangan kecil di perutnya, yang makin lama semakin kencang dan cepat, membuat perutnya sakit. Ia sedikit mengusap perut datarnya. Tapi, tendangan itu makin kencang, dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Ia mencoba berdiri, pergi menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin ada masalah dengan pencernaan nya.

"ARGHH..." tapi, tendangan nya semakin membabibuta, membuat tubuhnya merosot di lantai. Ia meremas baju di bagian perutnya. Meremasnya seakan ingin merobek baju yang ia kenakan. Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai kamar mandi dengan tubuh nya yang bergerak gelisah memegangi perutnya. Punggung nya melengkung saat tendangan keras yang seakan akan merobek kulit perutnya.

"AKHH...APPOO...HIKS..." ia meremas perutnya dengan keras supaya dapat mengurangi sakitnya. Tapi, ia merasa ganjil dengan perut nya. Ia melirik ke arah perutnya. Perutnya m—membesar, dan semakin lama semakin membesar dan mengembung

"ARGHH... EOMMA APPOO... ARGHHH" seperti ada orang yang menendang dan mencoba merobek perut nya. Setetes darah segar keluar dari lubang di perutnya. Lubang yang makin lama makin lebar, membuat darah terus mengalir dari perut itu. "AKHH... BERHENTI ARGHH APPOO... ARGHH..." robekan itu makin melebar, membuat isi perutnya dapat terekspos dengan jelas. Termasuk sesosok tubuh mungil yang sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam perut nya. Terus merobek perut itu, hingga tubuh mungil itu keluar. Keluar dari tubuh namja yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Eomma.." satu kata yang di ucapkan oleh seonggok tubuh mungil yang masih berlumuran darah itu. Mendekati tubuh namja yang ia panggil eomma. Namja yang terbaring kaku di atas lantai berlumuran darah, dengan perutnya yang terbuka lebar.

**~**O**~**

"AAAA! HAH...HAH.." lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan terbangun di malam hari, karena hal yang sama. Karena mimpi buruknya yang benar-benar mengerikan. Ia sedikit melirik perut datarnya. Mengelus perut itu dengan persaan takut dan hati-hati. Tapi, perutnya masih sama. Tak seperti dalam mimpinya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, tenggorokan terasa kering. Mengambil segelas air putih, dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

DUG

Ia merasakan tendangan kecil di perutnya. Tendangan. Tendangan. Tendangan . Ten— pikiran nya langsung tertuju pada mimpinya tadi. Mimpi buruk saat ia merasakan tendangan di perutnya.

PRANG

"EOMMA!" gelas yang di pegangnya terjatuh. Tubuhnya merosot, ia menekuk lututnya sambil memejamkan matanya, dengan kedua tangan menutup telinga nya. Cairan bening mulai meluncur dari matanya. Perasaan takut akan hal yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini. Ia akan menjerit kesakitan, dan perutnya akan rob—

"ANDWE! EOMMA hiks..." ia tak mau itu terjadi

"Chagi-ah, wae geurae?" nada panik terdengar dari sang eomma. Berlari dengan terpogoh-pogoh, mendekati tubuh Luhan yang meringkuk di sudut dapur dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata yang terus meluncur dari matanya. Pecahan gelas di sisi kanan nya.

"Eomma...hiks..."meraih tubuh Luhan yang terlihat rapuh. Air mata yang menetes jatuh di bahu sang eomma. Memeluk erat tubuh sang eomma dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

"Eomma...hiks... aku takut..hiks" Luhan memang seorang namja. Tapi, entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini sifatnya berubah. Menjadi lebih pendiam dan telalu sering menangis. Mimpi dan banyangan yang terus menghantui otak nya membutnya sering berteriak ketakutan. Mungkin jika orang melihatnya akan menganggap nya gila, tak waras, atau sebagainya.

"Chagi-ah, wae?" Luhan hanya menggeleng. Mengeratkan pelukan nya.

Tangisnya mulai mereda. Pelukan nya mulai melonggar. Tubuh Luhan melemas, tertidur dalam pelukan sang eomma. Sang eomma hanya memandang Luhan antara heran, kasihan, dan prihatin. Tubuh Luhan di bopong oleh namja paruh baya. Appa Luhan.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan?"

"Entahlah. Kelakuan nya menjadi aneh setelah ia menginap di rumah teman nya seminggu yang lalu"

**~**O**~**

TOK TOK

"Chagi-ah, apa kau tidak ingin pergi kuliah?" Luhan hanya menggeleng dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut selimut tebalnya. Sang eomma hanya menghela nafas, berjalan mendekati tubuh Luhan. Mengelus rambut kecoklatan putra tunggal nya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenar nya?" Luhan memandang heran dengan apa yang di tanyakan eomma nya itu

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini chagi? Sudah hampir dua minggu kau tak masuk kuliah. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa." Luhan hanya menunduk. Benar, kenapa ia seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus terpuruk dalam ketakutan, mimpi, dan banyangan yang bahkan hanya sebuah ilusi semata. Tak ada guna nya ia terus seperti ini. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu, waktu tak bisa di putar kembali ke belakang.

"Ne eomma. Aku akan pergi kuliah" sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di bibir Luhan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi

**~**O**~**

Duduk di bangku paling depan. Sebuah kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ke hutan, berada di sebelah kiri Luhan. Entah kenapa ia jadi takut jika memandang hutan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk untuk mengalihkan pandangan nya dari hutan itu.

CLEK

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning sir" namja paruh baya yang menjadi dosen pembimbing kelas Luhan saat ini sudah datang, dengan dua orang namja tinggi di samping nya.

"They are a new student. Well, introduce yourself!" Luhan hanya terus menunduk. Ia tak ada minat pada murid baru yang di bawa oleh dosen nya itu. Ia lebih memilih duduk. Menyimpan kepalanya di atas meja

"Na, Kim Jongin imnida"

"Na, Oh Sehun imnida" Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap wajah kedua murid baru itu

DEG

M—mata itu? Mata coklat, kulit putih susu, tubuh tinggi, bibir tipis. Di—Dia...

"**Hiks... Lepasskan.. arghh.. aku.. hiks..."**

"**ARGHH.."**

"**ARKKHH... APPO... hiks... berhenti.. hiks.. appoo"**

"**ARGHH... AHHH..."**

Bayangan itu kembali. Teus terngiang di kepala Luhan.

DUG

"Akhh..." sebuah tendangan keras di perutnya membuatnya meringis. Namja itu memandang wajah Luhan dengan mata coklat tajamnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling mengunci dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda

DUG

"Nghh.." kembali sebuah tendangan ia rasakan di perutnya. Ia sedikit meremas baju nya. Dengan mata yang masih saling memandang.

**~**O**~**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Jika anda hanya ingin nge-fav/follow fic ini, dan tanpa meninggalkan review lebih baik anda sekalian tidak usah nge-fav/follow fic Lily!

Dan gomaweo buat readers semua yang udah mau review fic ini ^^ buat review baru, atau pun yang mau review lagi ^^

Silahkan tinggalkan kesan kalian di kotak review!

Review juseyo! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** : Lilyan ParkByunOhXiKimDoHuangWu

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan, milik EXOstan/tic, milik SME, dan milik couple masing-masing, but this fic is mine ^^

**Warning** : It's **YAOI**, **NC**, **M-Preg**, Typo(s), OOC. Yang masih di bawah umur dan atau merasa otaknya masih polos dan tidak ingin kepolosannya ternodai, mohon menjauh dari fic Lily. Karena bisa jadi semua fic yang Lily buat, mengandung unsur **YAOI** dan **NC**

**Length** : Chapter

**Rate** : M

**Summary** : Fic ini datang dari otak fujoshi Lily yang udah yadong akut ^^

**~**O**~**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**No SiDers**

**.**

**No Bash/Flame**

**.**

**And Review Please**

**~**O**~**

Tubuh tinggi, dengan balutan kemeja abu-abu serta celana jeans hitam. Rambut pirang nya terlihat begitu pas dengan kulit putih nya. Berjalan menuruni tangga—

"Kau mau pergi ke mana Sehun-ah?"

"Pergi mencari makan siang akan sangat menyenangkan" terus berjalan melewati namja tinggi berambut ikal yang menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau tak akan kuat jika berburu dengan tubuh manusia. Kau akan kembali sakit, jangan paksakan dirimu maknae!" Chanyeol–namja berambut ikal– berjalan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan remeh

"Jangan remehkan aku Park Dobi!"

DUG

Dengan sengaja Sehun menubrukan kedua bahu tinggi mereka. Berjalan dengan tangan terkepal, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap sendu pada punggung namja yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan nya itu.

**~**O**~**

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah cepatnya menjauhi rumah minimalis yang ia tinggali. Tangan yang terus terkepal, dengan wajah yang terus berusaha menahan emosinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Ia bukan namja lemah. Ia bukan namja yang patut di kasihani, ia bukan namja lemah yang butuh perlindungan, seperti yang sering di lakukan semua orang padanya. Ia masih bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, ia masih bisa menahan hasrat membunuhnya sendiri. Ia bukan seorang namja kecil yang sering terluka jika tak ada yang melindunginya. Ia ingin orang menganggap nya sama. Namja dewasa yang dapat berburu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"AARGHH..." ia memukul apapun yang ada di depan nya. Wajahnya yang telah memerah dengan luapan emosi di manik mata coklatnya. Ia bukan namja lemah. Ia bukan Sehun yang dulu.

SREK

Sebuah gerakan di balik semak, membuatnya menoleh. Menatap sesuatu di balik semak itu dengan mata tajam nya. Mata yang telah berubah merah dengan luapan nafsu dan emosi di dalamnya. Berlari menuju balik semak.

GEP

Seekor rusa kecil telah dalam kukungan nya. Mengigiti tubuh rusa itu dengan gigi-giginya yang berubah tajam. Merobek kulit rusa itu. Dengan darah di sudut bibirnya, memakan gigitan demi gigitan daging dari tubuh rusa yang telah tak bernya itu

"**Sehun-ah...hiks...bangun Sehun-ah! Hiks.."**

"**AARGHH.."**

"**Kumohon bertahan...hiks..Sehun-ah"**

Sebuah bayangan mucul di otak Sehun, bayangan masalalunya. Mata merah yang telah berkilat nafsu dan emosi itu terpejam. Kembali memakan daging rusa kecil dengan kasar, mencabik permukaan perut rusa itu, melampiaskan luapan emosi yang memenuhi kepalanya. Menyedot darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuh rusa yang tergeletak kaku.

CREK

Sebuah suara yang tepat berada di belakangnya, membuat ia menghentikan gerakan nya, membuka matanya dengan kasar, menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Mata merah itu menatap tajam ke satu titik. Menatap namja mungil yang berdiri ketakutan di depan nya. Otak nya sudah di kuasai nafsu. Ia, berlari mengikuti namja itu, masuk semakin dalam ke hutan. Berlari dengan cepat dan mendorong tubuh namja di depan nya.

SRET

BRUK

"AAKHH!"

Berjalan mendekati namja yang terpojok ke pohon, namja itu terus melempari tubuh nya. Berjalan dengan cepat dan menarik tubuh namja itu dan membantingnya ke tanah.

SET

"Aaakhh! Appoo.. hiks..." namja itu menangis, dengan tubuh terbaring di tanah. Lututnya sedikit tergores. Aroma darah yang terasa manis mengguar di udara. Ia meresapi aroma darah yang seakan terasa manis, darah yang berasal dari namja yang terbaring di tanah dengan mata yang bercucuran air mata. Menatap tajam ke arah namja yang terbaring itu. Tubuhnya bergerak meraih lutut itu, menjilati darah yang mengalir di lutut itu. Menyedot dan meremas lutu itu agar darah yang di inginkan nya keluar.

"Akhhh.. hiks.." namja itu terus mencoba berontak dari kukungan nya.

GEP

Dengan kasar ia memegangi kedua lengan namja ini. Otaknya sudah tidak dapat berfikir jernih. Ia sudah di selimuti nafsu. Mengarahkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu namja itu. Menyesap aroma wangi yang mengguar dari tubuhnya. Menjilat leher putih itu. Menyeot dan menggigit leher itu, meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan di sana. Entah dari mana, otaknya memerintahkan hal lain pada tubuh namja ini, otaknya menahan nya untuk tidak membunuh namja ini. Aroma tubuh namja itu membuat otaknya untuk melakukan hal lain pada namja ini.

"Hiks... Lepasskan.. arghh.. aku.. hiks..."

SRET

Ia merobek pakaian yang di kenakan namja itu. Memperlihatkan kulit putih bersih, yang mulus tanpa celah. Namja itu terus berusaha memberontak saat ia merobek pakaian nya. Ia mencoba membuka celana yang di pakai namja itu dengan sekali tarikan, memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang itu di hadapannya. Ia meraih kejantanan namja itu menjilat dan mengulum dengan mulutnya yang masih berlumuran darah.

"ARGHH.." cairan putih hangat terasa memenuhi mulutnya. Cairan sperma yang bercampur darah itu, ia telan tanmpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Cairan sperma yang sedikit mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia membuka celananya.

JLEB

"ARKKHH... APPO... hiks... berhenti.. hiks.. appoo" ia langsung melesakan kejantanan nya di hole sempit namja itu. Menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, mencari kenikmatan dari hole yang sedang di jamahnya ini. Ia mendongkak kan kepalanya saat rasa nikmat menyerangnya.

"ARGHH... AHHH..." cairan hangat yang menyemprot sebagian baju yang ia kenakan. Cairan nya telah keluar di dalam sana. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kesadaran nya hampir terkumpul dengan sempurna.

"LUHANIE? DIMANA KAU?"

"LUHANIE APA KAU MENDENGAR KAMI?"

Kesadarannya telah terkumpul dengan sempurna. Mata tajamnya yang kembali berubah coklat, kilatan emosi dan nafsu yang perlahan hilang dari manik mata itu, tergantikan dengan tatapan terkejut. Matanya memandang namja yang terbaring di hadapan nya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir di manik mata namja itu. Memandang sumber suara teriakan yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Memakai pakaian nya dengan asal. Berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

Tidak, semuanya salah. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu. Itu bukan salahnya, itu semua terjadi di bawah kesadaran nya. Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki rumah minimalis. Chanyeol telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sendu dan marah. Ia marah, kenapa Sehun tak bisa mendengarkan perkataannya.

"What happen?" tatapan dingin dengan kilatan nafsu di dalam nya, yang tengah memandang Sehun. Pakaian yang berantakan, cairan putih serta darah di sudut bibirnya, pakaian depan yang sedikit basah, dan aroma sperma yang terasa menyengat.

"Menyingkirlah!"

"Why don't you listen to me?"

"It just happend!"

"But, you—

"GET OUT!" tubuh dan pikiran nya sudah lelah. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol terus berbicara. Ia ingin menenangkan pikiran nya, ia tahu ini salah. Tapi, ia ingin beristirahat sejenak.

"Well, i'll not stop you anymore, all up to you. But, he's your mate now. You must find him!"

**~**O**~**

Duduk dengan gelisah, itu yang Luhan lakukan. Mata coklat tajam yang entah ia merasa terus menatapnya. Ia tak ingin ini terjadi. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan namja itu, yang membuatnya mengingat semuanya.

"Ok, bulan depan kampus kita akan mengadakan pentas seni. Salah satu dari kalian akan di pilih untuk mewakili kita dalam pentas seni tersebut. Jadi bersiaplah, minggu depan kita akan mengetes kemampuan tari kalian! Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Selamat berlatih!"

Dosen pengajar sudah pergi, entahlah ia ingin cepat pergi dari dalam kelas. Membereskan semua buku-buku dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedikit berlari, menjauhi kelasnya. Lebih baik ia pergi berlatih, siapa tahu ia yang akan terpilih untuk mewakili kelasnya. Berjalan dengan bersenandung kecil.

CLEK

Berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, menyimpan tasnya di pojok ruangan. Mengeluarkan sebuah CD dari dalam tasnya, dan memutarnya di dalam sebuah DVD. Alunan musik mulai mengalun, tubuhnya mulai bergerak seirama dengan musik. Gerakan demi gerakan terpantul di sebuah kaca besar. Luhan begitu menikmati setiap alunan musik yang membuat tubuhnya terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik tersebut.

DUG

"Ngghh.." ia berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya saat lagi-lagi hal yang di bencinya terjadi. Perutnya terus berbunyi dengan suara tendangan yang keras, tapi ia kembali menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik, mengabaikan tendangan-tendangan di perutnya.

DUG DUG DUG

"ARGHH... BERHENTI BODOH! AKHH..."

BRUK

Tubuh Luhan ambruk. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dengan tangan yang terus memegang perutnya dengan kencang."Kumohon, hiks.. berhenti ARGHH... hiks!" perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit, kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Kesadaran nya mulai mengabur. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit, perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang

BRAK

Ia melihat seseorang membuka pintu ruang latihan dengan kencang, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah nya. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu, penglihatan nya mulai mengabur, dan gelap. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

**~**O**~**

Namja mungil berambut hitam, dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Wajah manis yang terlihat berbinar, menenteng dua buah keresek besar yang penuh dengan kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang melewati beberapa toko, lalu ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko ice cream. Ia masuk kedalam toko itu, berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan dan memesan beberapa cap besar ice cream untuk di simpannya di rumah. Membayar semuanya di kasir, lalu ia berlalu pergi dari toko ice cream tersebut. Ia berhenti di sebuah halte bus.

"Ah, aku lupa membeli persedian ramyun" ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah minimarket yang ada tepat di sebrang halte bus. Ia berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya saat lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna hijau, ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak menyadari jika lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki sudah berubah merah, serta sebuah mobil sport hitam yang melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya.

TIIT TIIT

CKIT

BRUK

Jantungnya terasa berhenti saat mobil sport itu tepat berada di depan tubuhnya, menabrak tubuhnya hingga terpental jauh. Semua belanjaanya berserakan di jalan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sakit. Darah bercucuran dari kepala serta siku tangannya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

Namja tinggi berkulit tan, keluar dari dalam mobil sport hitam yang ia kendarai. Berlari menuju kerumunan orang yang tengah mengerumuni namja yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Jeosonghamnida!" namja manis dengan sedikit goresan luka di dahinya terlihat tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala serta siku tangan nya. Ia sedikit menutup hidungnya saat aroma darah yang mengguar, membuat rasa laparnya tiba-tiba bangkit. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan sisi buas dalam dirinya. Ia mendekati namja yang tergeletak itu. Membopong tubuhnya, dan memasukannya kedalam mobilnya.

"Chogiyo, ini belajaan miliknya"

"Oh, ne. Gomaweo" ia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit.

**~**O**~**

"Keluarga Do Kyungsoo?" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Menghampiri namja berkulit tan yang tengah duduk dengan gelisan di ruang tunggu

"Mari ikut ke ruangan saya!" Kai–namja berkulit tan– berjalan mengikuti sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisanim?"

"Dia, baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya butuh istirahat total untuk satu minggu kedepan. Sekarangpun dia sudah boleh di bawa pulang!" Kai sedikit bernafas lega. Ia segera pergi menuju ruang perawatan namja yang di tabraknya.

CLEK

Kai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan Kyungsoo. Namja manis yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya yang berbalut perban, serta siku tangannya yang berbalut plester. Berjalan menuju sisi ranjang, memandangi wajah manis, dengan kulit putih serta heart shaped lips yang dimilikinya. Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia suka dengan wajah manis namja ini, kulit putih dengan pipi chubby-nya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumah!"

**~**O**~**

Namja manis dengan rambut blondenya, duduk di halte bus yang terlihat sepi. Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan sedikit mendung mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Baekhyun, ia hanya duduk sendiri di halte bus, ia tak bersama Kyungsoo apalagi Luhan. Tadi siang Kyungsoo memilih absen sesaat setelah jam istirahat selesai, ia bilang akan mengantar orang tuanya yang akan pergi ke luar negri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Dan Luhan, ia tahu bahwa Luhan sudah masuk kuliah hari ini, tapi saat dia pergi ke kelas Luhan ia sudah tak ada di sana, jadi mungkin Luhan pulang lebih dulu. Ah, ia bahkan belum melihat kondisi Luhan setelah kejadian saat itu. Setelah kejadian saat itu, Luhan memilih untuk menginap di rumahnya. Ia bilang tak mau orang tuanya khawatir dengan keadaan nya, dan saat itulah Luhan jadi pendiam dan lebih sering melamun.

CLAK CLAK

Hujan mulai turun, dan bus belum juga datang. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena udara yang terasa dingin. Hujan mulai turun semakin deras, ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya, dan ia lupa kenapa tadi pagi ia tak membawa jaket.

TAP TAP

Seorang namja paruh baya berjalan ke arah halte bus. Pakaian dan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan. Ia duduk agak jauh dari Baekhyun. Bakhyun sidikit melirik ke arah namja paruh baya yang ia merasa sedang memperhatikan nya. Dan benar saja, namja paruh baya itu tengan memperhatikan nya, dan sepertinya namja paruh baya itu tengah mabuk berat. Baekhyun sedikit menjauh, menggeser tubuhnya ke pojok halte. Seringaian tercetak di bibir namja paruh baya itu, ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah ketakutan, dan duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Hai manis!" mata sayu yang memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"A-anyeong, a-ahjusi" Baekhyun terus menundukan kepalanya. Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di punggungnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berdiri menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja mabuk di hadapannya ini. Tubuhnya di tarik tiba-tiba dan di dorong ke pojok halte bus. Baekhyun berusaha memberontak.

"Jangan melawan manis!"

DUG

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun memukul namja itu. Ia hendak berlari, namun rambutnya di tarik dengan kasar, dan kepalanya di dorong hingga membentur pilar halte itu.

"AKHH.. hentikan ahjusi! Hiks.." darah segar keluar dari pelipis Baekhyun. Ia mencoba melepas cengkraman namja itu dari rambutnya, namun itu malah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MELAWAN BODOH!" namja itu hendak menarik kemeja Baekhyun, namun—

DUG

BRUK

Tubuh namja itu tergeletak, degan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Cengkramannya terlepas dari rambut Baekhyun. Ia, membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih dengan sebuah topi yang terpasang di kepala namja itu. Mungkin namja itu yang telah memukul namja mabuk yang sudah tergeletak di trotoar.

"Kau tak apa?" namja itu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang diam mematung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Aku, hiks.. baik-baik saja hiks.. gomaweo kau telah menyelamatkanku.." tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan yang semakin deras. Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan halte dengan masih memegangi kepalanya. Tapi, sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi dari halte, menuju sebuah mobil sport putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari halte.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Baekhyun hanya menurut. Ia masuk kedalam mobil sport itu. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena pakaian nya yang sudah benar-benar basah, apalagi dengan ac yang benar-benar terasa dingin.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah namja yang telah menolongnya itu, dan mengangguk kecil. Namja itu melepas jaket yang di kenakanpnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan jaketnya. Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir namja itu. "Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Ah, namaku Park Chanyeol atau keluargaku sering memanggilku Dobi. Park Dobi." Entah kenapa Baekhyun suka dengan senyum yang di tunjukan namja itu.

"Tidurlah! Sepertinya kau kelelahan" dan Baekhyun hanya menurut. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam, dan ia mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya.

"Ah, kenapa aku tak menanyakan dimana tempat tinggalnya. Kalo begini, bagaimana aku bisa mengantarnya pulang? Aku tak tega jika harus membangunkannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat kelelahan. Apa tak apa jika aku membawanya ke rumah? Ah, sudahlah"

**~**O**~**

"YA! Kamjjong, jangan merebut makananku!"

"Is, kau pelit sekali sih, kau kan bisa minta lagi pada eomma!"

"Sehun, Kai! Berhenti berebut makanan! Sini berikan makanan kalian!"

"YA! HYUNG! KEMBALIKAN MAKANAN KAMI!"

"Is, kalian bertiga. Berhentilah ribut, kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" beginilah suasana pagi di rumah minimalis keluarga Oh. Oh Joon Myeon, seorang pengusaha kaya dengan perusahaannya yang sudah menyebar di Korea. Bahkan dua perusahaan lainnya ada di Jepang dan China. Ia memang, seorang yang sukses dan memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah. Tapi, ia lebih senang tinggal di rumah minimalis dengan taman yang cukup luas.

"Cepat habiskan makanan kalian!"

"Ne, eomma!"

"Oh, ya! Kenapa kalian tak menyuruh mereka ikut sarapan?" semua orang yang berkumpul di meja makan sontak menatap heran ke arah Lay.

"Maksud eomma 'mereka' siapa?" Chanyeol berkata sambil kembali memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Eomma tahu kalian membawa seseorang kemarin"

**~**O**~**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Apa TBC-nya gantung? Mian Lily baru update lagi sekarang. Lily benar-benar sibuk. Maklumlah, Lily anak kls 9 jadi jadwal Lily padet banget. Dua hari yang lalu Lily baru aja selesai try out, apalagi bentar lagi mau ada pemadatan di sekolah, terus jadwal les Lily di perpadet. Ah, kepala Lily udah pusing banget. Jadi Lily mutusin '4-5 BULAN KEDEPAN, Lily BAKALAN HIATUS DULU SAMPAI UJIAN NASIONAL SELESAI.' Lily janji jika ujian Nasional sudah selesai, Lily bakalan usahain buat update chap selanjutnya lebih cepat. Dan Lily mohon do'a-nya moga Lily bisa menghadapi UN dengan lancar dan lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Untuk yang seperjuangan sama Lily mudah-mudahan bisa ngadepin UN dengan lancar juga, dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan ^^

Sampai bertemu di Chap berikutnya. Anyeong! ^^

Silahkan tinggalkan kesan kalian di kotak review!

Review juseyo! ^^


End file.
